Ambitious Obsession
by Devilzzz
Summary: Julia had always been a sinster girl with a dirty lust of mind, but even as Voldemort's sent her to be disguised as someone else, she isn't just after Harry for the blood.CHAPTER 4 COMING UP!
1. Dreams

She moved her head slightly, as if inspecting every inch of his body. She put her finger to her lips and released an evil but pretty smile. She stopped the smile when he leaned over to his crush. Shaking her head, she bit her lip from cursing. He knew he only thought her of only as a simple peasant, a muggle born sinster troubled sllut made his day. But even as she was obsessed with his beautiful bright scar, and his green eyes and his untidy hair, he would never love her. She was a muggle, and she was here to do one job: Destroy Hogwarts.  
  
Even though Julia was rude and impudent, she did have sympathy for the people who were to die at Hogwarts. The most important person, Harry potter. She clicked her tongue. "Too bad...Harry Harry harry. If only you paid attention to me, I wouldn't do Voldemort's evil deed. But you didn't know did yah? Here comes this cleaning girl, all innocent and needy. And here you are with your big girlfriend and your great fans. Never felt like killing yourself did yah? Well, if you did, I am going to beat you to it."  
  
The next day, Julia set off running into the Gryffindor's Common room. She seemed to be searching for something, a sign or a item that could tell about Harry potter's love life. Yet she rumbled through his covers on his bed, and finally found something. Grinding her teeth preciously, she broke the item in half. It was now broken, the silver necklace with the C in the middle. The C fell on the floor and Julia, fluttering her eyelashes stepped on it, it's crunching contents heavily heard throughout the ears in Hogwarts.  
  
*****  
  
"I cant believe it" Harry said as he struggled to pick up his necklace that he had made for Cho. Crushed into peices. The C was broken slightly, a line of anxiety through the middle of the beautiful shining letter. It was now midnight, everyone was in the bathrooms taking baths and brushing their teeth. Harry decided to just sit up in his bed alone, in the deserted common room. He finally got up and walked through the empty eerie halls, and someone grabbed his wrist. He was pulled into a room full of darkness as he felt a cold hand go quivering on his shoulder. He felt sure it was a girl as she leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered softly, "I've been waiting for you."  
  
  
  
He opened his mouth slightly as her tongue rolled onto his and he pushed Julia away, for he felt the utter dislike of the lips that did not belong to Cho. "Julia!" he whispered surprised as Julia turned on the light. "Aren't you the...?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows, clutching her waist. "The cleaning girl? Oh yes. Don't you remember?" she fretted, with a rude look toward Harry. "Gosh, you don't know me at all do you?" Julia asked, moving away with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Julia heard a faint clicking noise and she woke up. She looked around in her tiny room and got up from the bed hastily, as she sneaked into the common room. Harry was there sleeping. Julia sighed. All of it wasn't a dream. The kissing part was, but she could see that the necklace lay on Harry's arms, with a broken C.  
  
  
  
Though she was ordered to kill Hogwarts completely, she wanted to do one job in paticular. In spite of of killing Harry, Julia's new desires of grazing Harry's cheek and kissing his soft lips were not about to become true, and they were ignorant thoughts to daydream about. Harry would never fall for Julia, but Julia with her insanity couldn't stop the pain inside her telling her that her love for Harry was much too strong. So she had made a bane plan, only to please her and her ambitions. She would kill Cho, and that would be the end of it.  
  
Julia's insanity had led her to go farther. Her soft steps could not be heard through her beautiful pink slippers. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was completely frenzied as she took one more step toward the bed where Cho lay in, softly snoring. Cho never wronged her, never insulted, or infuriate her. Yet, Julia knew in her clever mind, that it was how Harry looked at her. Yes that was it. As Julia clutched the knife she smiled a rather ghastly smile and licked her lips as the knife fell from her hand and into Cho's neck, her skin shriveling and her blood, clear and red. 


	2. Seduced

Julia rather liked imagining Cho's blood on her lips, she knew she was utterly crazy, but would could've blamed her? She had an agressive life, full of murder and hatred for the world. As she swept up the cotton feathers that lay around Hermoine Granger's bed, she thought of how she had run away, and peeked out as people hurried toward The Girl's Gryffindor Common Room because they had heard the loud shriek of death on their ears. Julia had saw Harry struggle deeply as he tried not to let tears roam about his eyes, but as he had a nervous breakdown, Julia's eyes were smiling evily.  
  
Everything was pure evil about her, mostly her heart. The only soft spot she had was for Harry's love, and now with Cho out of her way, that would be delightfully easy to do. Two months had passed after Cho's mysteriously sudden death,and Harry was getting better, and so was everyone else. Julia had crept up one night from the tiny bed she sleeped in and into the boy's common room. Looking about, she saw Harry's bed straight ahead. Grinning, she walked up to his bed. Her face leaned over to his, and she put a hand over his cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered. "ugh...Julia?" he moaned.  
  
"Shhh. It'll all be clear in the morning." she whispered softly in his ear as she pushed him to the left side of his bed and went into it, putting her arms around his neck. He moaned and muttered, and Julia closed her eyes, her head on his bare neck. "It'll all be clear in the morning." she repeated sleepily, just one minute before she dozed off.  
  
Julia rather liked imagining Cho's blood on her lips, she knew she was utterly crazy, but would could've blamed her? She had an agressive life, full of murder and hatred for the world. As she swept up the cotton feathers that lay around Hermoine Granger's bed, she thought of how she had run away, and peeked out as people hurried toward The Girl's Gryffindor Common Room because they had heard the loud shriek of death on their ears. Julia had saw Harry struggle deeply as he tried not to let tears roam about his eyes, but as he had a nervous breakdown, Julia's eyes were smiling evily.  
  
Everything was pure evil about her, mostly her heart. The only soft spot she had was for Harry's love, and now with Cho out of her way, that would be delightfully easy to do. Two months had passed after Cho's mysteriously sudden death,and Harry was getting better, and so was everyone else. Julia had crept up one night from the tiny bed she sleeped in and into the boy's common room. Looking about, she saw Harry's bed straight ahead. Grinning, she walked up to his bed. Her face leaned over to his, and she put a hand over his cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered. "ugh...Julia?" he moaned.  
  
"Shhh. It'll all be clear in the morning." she whispered softly in his ear as she pushed him to the left side of his bed and went into it, putting her arms around his neck. He moaned and muttered, and Julia closed her eyes, her head on his bare neck. "It'll all be clear in the morning." she repeated sleepily, just one minute before she dozed off.  
  
Sorry for posting that two times, but fanfiction.net wont accept a short chapter. 


	3. Pathetic Innocence

Although, it did not seem clear to Harry in the morning at all. As Julia opened her eyes, she saw Harry's face leaning down over her, his face with a worried and shocked impression. Julia got up, putting the covers over her body tightly. She yawned repulsefully, and smiled. Harry bit his lip. "What are you doing here, Julia?" he asked, and Julia could see by his expression that he was not flattered, he was trying to keep still.  
  
Julia got up, and the covers fell from her body. Harry looked away, but tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her answer. "What you always wanted me to do." said Julia, getting closer to him. Harry pushed her away. "You are the cleaning girl for heaven's sakes!Your...your....your pathetic! You had no right to come in here! I am reporting this to Dumbledore for sexual harrasment."  
  
***  
  
Julia and Harry sat on two seperate chairs, two feet away from each other, watching Dumbledore silently tap his fingernails on the table. "Now Harry, I've known you for a long time, to believe your er statement, but Julia has been our cleaning girl. She has done nothing but work, and her innocence stays until you can prove wrongly."  
  
"Now...Julia, since Harry had his turn to the story, why don't you tell me yours." said Dumbledore sweetly, smiling rapidly.  
  
"I was just doing some night cleaning. I know Proffesor, that I am supposed to stay in bed, but I just could not sleep thinking of those hideous dustbunnies under Mr.LongBottom's bed!"  
  
"Thats a lie! Thats the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Harry, you had your turn. Let Julia have hers. Go on sweetie." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I was doing some night cleaning and I felt someone grab my leg. I looked at the bed beside me and realized it was Potters. He was moaning in his sleep. Disgusted as I was at his little dream, I didn't move until he let go of my leg, because I don't want anybody to wake up. When he finally did let go, I was moving to get some dust under his bed and he pulled me in! He kissed me and the next thing I know, I smell this weird sweet formula under my nose, and I drifted off to sleep!"  
  
"Thats a lie and you know it!" muttered Harry, amazed at her hurried but "innocent" story.  
  
"I've heard enough. Harry, You've got detention for sexual harrasment!"  
  
"What!" screamed Harry.  
  
Julia turned to him. "You're pathetic." 


	4. Sweet Revenge

It never occured to Julia that Harry had some evil wills underneath his muscular innocent appearance. As Julia sweeped the floor and hummed a song, she noticed something on Harry's bed. Looking around to check if anyone was around, Julia squinted her eyes and saw it was a simple old metal key. Wondering what it was meant for, Julia could not hold her curiosity down.  
  
Stepping toward his bed, she touched the key with her fingertip and in one touch, she felt herself fall into a twirl of colors, and she felt the life being sucked out of her. She landed on a thump on the floor and looked around at her enviroment. She seemed to be in a room, a room where papers were piling over everywhere, and it needed a good sweep.  
  
Caught completely by surprise, she saw Proffesor Snape enter the room and he smiled down at her. "Ah Miss Julia... Lovely surprise eh?" he asked, and Julia could see the twinkle in his eyes. "What do you mean, er proffesor?" asked Julia catiously enough as Proffesor Snape's lips parted and sunk deep into hers.Julia pushed him away harshly, and wiped her mouth. "What in the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Julia, slamming the door behind her. She heard Proffesor Snape said, "But potter told me..."  
  
Julia was rather pissed off as hell. Kicking the door open to the Gryffindor Common Room, she stomped over to Harry, who was sitting in his bed reading. "You asshole!" she cried, smacking him. He didn't wince. He just smiled. "I'll make you pay for this, bastard!"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"And how is that Julia? What are you to do? Kill me? Tsk..tsk...I forgot! You can't kill me. You fancy me don't you?" he asked.  
  
Julia stiffened. "What if I do? You'll get what's coming to you. I wasn't going to listen to him, but since you've done this, I will...."  
  
"Listen to who, Julia?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. Julia couldn't take it anymore. He looked so sexy, so dangerous. She fell herself into his mouth, and she felt Harry struggle to get away, but weaken. As the kiss ended, Julia backed away from him and bit her lip.  
  
"You know what? I'll make you suffer, potter." said Julia smiling.  
  
Harry was looking at her with death in his eyes. "What do you mean suffer?"  
  
"You want me, I can see it in your eyes, Harry." said Julia simply seductivley.  
  
"Oh please. You couldn't seduce me in a million years." said Harry, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Just watch me, infant." spat Julia, running out of the common room, muttering "Amatuer. Two can play this game." 


	5. Sensual Urge

As Harry rolled over in his sleep he opened his eyes and he almost screamed aloud. Julia was leaning over him. Harry got up reluctantly and asked her, "What are you doing here?" he was stern. "Keep your pants on..unless you don't want to..." said Julia pleasurebly. "Your sick." stated Harry, breathing hard at her closeness. He had to admit she did have a nice looking face, a well rounded body and frizzy smooth hair.  
  
Julia leaned so close to him his lips were inches away from hers. "You want me..." she whispered. Harry wanted to grab her and swallow her tongue out, but he tensed up at the thought of begging her for what he wanted. "It's alright to lie sometimes, sweetie." said Julia, licking his lips. Harry did all he could to push her away. Julia just smiled. Thats when Harry realized she was wearing nothing but red satin underwear. He turned away hesitantly and Julia laughed.  
  
"You really do want me don't you Potter?" said Julia, biting his shoulder. Harry let out a weak moan and Julia giggled. "Do you like that, baby?" she asked.  
  
After a deep breath, Harry pulled away from her. "I am going to get some sleep Julia, and maybe you should too." he said, getting back under the covers, trying not to look at her beautiful and perfect body. "You can't resist me, Harry. You just can't. Don't pull away. I am right here." she said, crawling on his bed and leaning over his body. Harry wanted her to jump him right then and there, but he tried to keep hold of himself.  
  
He felt her leg graze his thigh slightly and her lips touch his hair.  
  
Harry grinded his teeth. He wanted to beg her, but he couldn't do that.  
  
"Beg me." commanded Julia, as if she knew what he was thinking right at this moment. Harry stiffened. "I dont want to." he said simply, but he couldn't help it. His hands roamed over her waist.  
  
Julia pushed them away. "Uh uh, sweetie. You can't get me until you beg."  
  
"I am begging." shouted Harry, pulling her into his arms. 


End file.
